


la petite mort

by eugeneshelton



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Eugene is REALLY into it, Fluffy Ending, Lingerie, M/M, Merriell speaks French, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneshelton/pseuds/eugeneshelton
Summary: eugene and merriell both try something different.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	la petite mort

Eugene sat at the edge of the bathtub, breathing deeply as he tried to calm his nerves. He had told Merriell he wanted to try something new, but now he was having second thoughts. What if Shelton dislikes it? What if he misunderstands? Would this change things between them? Sledge was close to tears, thoughts rushing in his head like bullets.

“Gene?” Merriell called from their bedroom. “Everythin’ alright?”

“Just a second,” Eugene replied as calmly as he could. He gathered himself, getting up to check his look in the mirror. _Halfway decent_. Hell, he looked _divine_. He raised his chin confidently, convinced he's gonna rock his lover’s world - _and he's gonna love it_.

Merriell propped himself up on an elbow as he heard the bathroom door open. He sat up on the bed as he saw Eugene walk out, the light behind him enveloping him in a soft halo. He looked angelic - white stockings rising up his slender thighs, held in place by a lace garterbelt. A long, almost sheer dressing gown trailed behind him, barely covering his satin briefs and sliding off his narrow shoulders flirtatiously. The black velvet ribbon around Eugene's neck contrasted with the pure white of his outfit.

“So?” he asked demurely. “Do you like it?”

Shelton was at a loss for words. He looked his partner up and down, a blush creeping up his cheeks. _Fuck, what did he do to deserve this angel?_

“...I love it. I love _you_. I love you so much it hurts.” He grinned as he saw Sledge smile, lifting a gauzy sleeve to hide his flushed cheeks. _Mon ange_.

He motioned for Eugene to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist. Merriell pressed a gentle kiss right above his lover’s heart, resting his head on his sternum. Eugene carded his fingers through Shelton’s curls, chuckling softly as the man hummed in appreciation.

“Je t’aime de tout mon coeur, Gene,” he purred.

Eugene could feel his heart swell. “I love you too, Merriell.” He gently lifted his partner's chin, stroking his cheekbone as they locked eyes. “And I love it when you speak French.”

Merriell flashed him a mischievous grin before turning his head to kiss Sledge’s palm. He loves his boy, fiercely and unconditionally. And he loved to show it, too. He grabbed his lover’s thigh, positioning him so that he straddled his hips, and slipped the dressing gown off his shoulders. They kissed passionately, Eugene wrapping his arms around Merriell's shoulders. He whimpered into the kiss as he felt Shelton’s cock press against his own. The man seemed to notice that, because he held Sledge’s hips down tighter as he started to grind against him. Eugene broke the kiss, throwing his head back with a moan as Merriell left a trail of love bites along his collarbone. Too much, but not enough.

“Merriell…” he panted, “please….”

“Anything you need, cher.”

“Fuck me, please.”

He sounded desperate, which only excited his partner more. Merriell lifted him from his lap and flipped him on his back, grinning as the redhead spread his legs involuntarily.

“Such a good boy for me, darlin’,” he said as he situated himself between his thighs and stripped him of his panties. “Tell me what you want.”

“You…” Eugene panted as the other man grazed his teeth against his neck. “I-I want you. Want to feel your cock inside me.”

Shelton huffed a laugh against his neck.

“Such filthy words for such a pristine boy.” He punctuated his words with a rough thrust. 

Eugene arched his back, already feeling drops of precum gathering at his tip.

“Merriell, please…” He dragged his blunt nails against the brunet’s back.

Shelton reached blindly onto the bedside table and grabbed a tin of vaseline. He quickly covered two fingers with a thick dollop and pressed them against his lover’s opening. He leaned down, their lips meeting in a loving kiss as he slowly slid both of the fingers in.

Eugene gasped, his breath caught in his throat, one hand buried in his partner's curls as the other gripped the sheets. Merriell quickly stilled and broke the kiss, searching his boy's face for any sign of discomfort. Sledge’s eyes fluttered open and he frowned, confused and disappointed.

“Why did you stop?” he panted.

The brunet chuckled. Sometimes he really underestimated his partner.

“Wanted to make sure y’alright, mon chou,” he replied.

The younger man smiled, his half-open eyes already moist. He searched for Shelton’s free hand and laced their fingers together.

“Make love to me, darlin’.”

That was all the reassurance Merriell needed. He curled his fingers inside, searching for the right spot. Eugene looked absolutely breathtaking - pliant and wanting, completely lost in pleasure as he rocked his hips against Shelton’s hand. Merriell slowly added his third finger, marvelling at how Sledge’s flushed skin contrasted with the white lace of his lingerie. He started fucking him in earnest, relishing at how Eugene's cock twitched every time Merriell brushed his fingers against his prostate.

“Shit, Merriell… Please, _please_ fuck me already,” Sledge almost screamed, squeezing his lover’s hand.

Shelton quickly shed his boxers and slicked his cock with vaseline. He buried his head in the crook of his partner’s neck as he entered him in one swift thrust.

“Merde, Gene. Ya feel so fuckin’ good.” He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the other man adjust to his length.

Sledge wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's hips, feeling him shudder when the soft silk of the stockings brushed against his skin. He breathed heavily, loving the dull burn of Merriell's cock stretching his ass.

“Baise moi, s’il te plait,” he whispered, voice high-pitched and shaky with pleasure.

Shelton immediately picked up a brutal pace, moaning French obscenities with every thrust. He pressed his hands down on Eugene’s thighs, pushing his knees to his flushed chest. The younger man looked utterly debauched - spit-slicked lips parted around a moan, bite marks growing purple against his milky skin. Brows furrowed above glassy eyes, tears flowing down his bright rosy cheeks. His lithe body was glistening with a sheen of sweat. Merriell reached one hand down to wipe the tears from his cheek, heart skipping a beat when Gene leaned into the touch and smiled blissfully.

“‘m not gonna last long… Please, Merriell…” he breathed, legs shaking around the man’s waist.

The older man pressed their foreheads together, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“You're so good for me, mon trésor… So beautiful…” he panted. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Eugene arched his back, grinding his hips against his lover’s. He cried out, voice trembling, as he felt himself reach climax. Merriell fucked him through it, kissing his neck and biting down on his shoulder as he himself came deep inside. They laid still, arms wrapped around each other, as they came down from their orgasms.

Shelton got up slowly, kissing Eugene sweetly as he pulled out. He cleaned them both up and helped his boy sit up and drink a glass of water.

Eugene fell back down on the bed with a content sigh, using Merriell's chest as a pillow. He closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to his lover's heartbeat.

“Genie?” Merriell stroked his back lovingly.

Sledge slowly propped himself up. “Yes, baby?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Thank you.”

Shelton frowned. “For what?”

“For this.” Eugene wrapped himself closer around his partner. “For not feeling weird about all that.”

“Why would I, cher?” Merriell lifted his chin. “You're beautiful. Nothin’ weird about that.”

Eugene’s eyes sparkled as he smiled, one of those honest smiles that only Merriell got to see. He buried his head in the crook of his partner's neck, trying to hide his blush.

“Aw, you embarrassed, darlin’?” Merriell teased. “That's too bad. You're my baby boy whether ya like it or not.”

“Guess I’ll have to live with it,” Eugene countered with mock seriousness, arms crossed on his chest, trying to stop himself from smiling. But it was impossible not to smile around Merriell.

They held each other tight, laughing, feeling young and beautiful and so in love with each other.

And they were.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts, just gene in cute lingerie.


End file.
